Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device which provides haptic and audio feedback based on stereo camera input.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable cameras provide recording and documenting of a user's experience, often from the same or similar point of view or field of view (FOV) of the user. However, these devices are passive recorders, and do not generally provide real time processing and information about the scene in the FOV. Certain users, such as blind persons, may desire additional feedback relating to the environment. Other wearable cameras may be designed to assist blind persons. However, such devices lack stereo cameras for reliable depth perception information.
Thus, there is a need for an unobtrusive device which augments a user's environmental awareness and social interaction with depth perception and object recognition.